DAYS
by MimiB.Real
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, otherwise it might come true. Olette-centric, may hint at pairings.
1. Chapter 1, The Day Before

**AN: **Mmkay so this is my first fanfiction in a while, and I'll be updating this two chapters at a time. Meaning if there's no author's note at the beginning of say, chapter 2, possibly expect it maybe at the end of the chapter. Not much to say about this except the rating MAY go up, depending on how things go. It really all depends. This is Olette-centric, no pairings, really, maybe a hint of SOMETHING...Not really saying. For the most part you will not get hints on how the story will go. Aaand let's get started!

* * *

**DAYS**

**Chapter 1**

**The Day Before**

It was summer time in Twilight Town, and the annual Summer Festival was drawing near. Excitement bubbled up in all of the residents, all anxious for the fun that would certainly occur. Olette and her friends were no exception.

"Man, I can't wait for the festival," Hayner said, twirling a dart in his hand. The group was hanging out in the appropriately named, "The Usual Spot," which was a sort of club for them. Currently, Hayner and Olette were playing darts, with Pence keeping score. (He had lost miserably in the past round. Olette was there to avenge his lose.)

"We know, Hayner. You've only mentioned it, what, ten times today?" Pence laughed.

"Well, hey, I can't!" Hayner, in his annoyance, missed and hit the wall. Pence's laugh magnetized. Olette couldn't help in laughing as she picked up another dart.

"I can't help but agree with Hayner, though. I heard that they're having some big musician play. Rumor is from an entirely different town!" Olette threw the dart and hit on the 50-point ring. (The score so far was Hayner, 75, and Olette, 100. Only one dart left for each.) Hayner picked up his last dart, and got into position.

"Come on Olette, do you really think that's possible? If anything they'll just have one of the local bands pretend to be from another place, and it'll be the same as usual," Pence replied. Olette huffed.

"Well, you can't blame me for being a bit of a dreamer." Olette crossed her arms and waited for Hayner to toss his dart. Hayner kneeled slightly, making his eyesight level with the bullseye. He leveled the dart by moving it back and forth, and in a flick of the wrist, tossed it.

Sadly despite the somewhat dramatic toss, Hayner only managed to hit the 75-point ring, putting him at 125 points. He grimaced.

"Damn it!" He snapped and stopped back to the couch. "Your turn, Olette." She grabbed her last dart, and looked at the dartboard. She could hit the 25-point range and still be okay. She shrugged, and deciding not to waste time with needless frivolities, Olette threw the dart and hit the 50-point ring. This put her at 150 points.

"Haha! Olette, you won!" Pence jumped up from the couch and cheered. Olette just gave a smile. Hayner frowned.

"Peh! It was only cause you distracted me the second turn, Pence." Pence grinned cheekily in response.

"I think you're just being a sore loser, Hayner." The two of them engaged in an argument, while Olette simply smiled and shook her head. She took a quick look at the clock they had recently implemented within the Usual Spot.

"I'd love to stick around to hear you two argue like an old couple, but I have to help my mom prepare for the festival tomorrow," Olette said, picking up her bag from next to the chair. Hayner turned away from his shouting match with Pence, and Pence follow suite.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Your mom and dad are running a goldfish fishing pond again," Hayner noted. Olette nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I best get going. See you two tomorrow!" Olette threw her bag over her shoulder and in a quick pace starting walking home. Hayner and Pence popped out of the Usual Spot and waved their good-byes, with Olette looking back and waving for a moment before continuing on her way.

**CHAPTER 1: END**


	2. Chapter 2, The Night Of Pt 1

**AN: **Yes. So, chapter 2. By the end of this chapter, you might know what I'm getting at, and you might not. The chances of you knowing will increase by Chapter 3. Are you excited?

* * *

**DAYS**

**Chapter 2**

**The Night Of, Part 1**

After spending all morning doing her hair and picking the perfect outfit, she had gone to the fairgrounds early to help her parents set up their goldfish fishing stand. The trio had finished earlier than they had expected.

"Hey mama, since we finished early is it alright if I go and pick up Pence and Hayner?" Olette asked, crossing her fingers behind her back for good luck. Sometimes, her mother could be a stickler, and any number of things could go wrong or they could need Olette's help. Thankfully, it was not so.

"Sure, honey. Just make sure you don't get distracted. The festival is one night only, and if you get too distracted and get on a train you'll be stuck there all night." Olette smiled and nodded.

"Come on Amerie, you know our daughter better than that," Olette's father said, gripping Olette firmly on the shoulder and grinning. "Now go on, you don't want to walk all the way over to their houses just to find out they left already, do you?" Olette shook her head, and grabbing her bag made her way out of the fairgrounds.

"Bye mama, bye papa! See you in a bit!"

oOo

It had been a fairly smooth walk to Pence's house, despite Olette's tendency to be clumsy in wedges. When she arrived there, per the norm, Pence was the only one who was actually ready. (It wasn't that everyone except him in his family was spectacularly late; it was that Pence was always spectacularly early.) Olette sat in the family's living room, while Pence got money from his mother. (And secretly, as Pence was his favorite, his grandfather.) Olette observed the room. It was quite apparent that Pence's family had money. For good reason.

His family had founded and owned the only bank, and his mother was quite the famous artist. The living room was finely decorated, with a fireplace and various art (most of it not by his mother) lining the walls. The couches were made a plush fabric, and a highly decorative rug sat on the wood flooring. She almost got lost in the colors and fleurs-de-lises when a shout from Pence brought her back to reality.

"Hey, Olette! Ready to go?" Olette stood up and mentally shook herself off. She nodded.

"You got everything you need?"

"Yep!"

"Good. We'll get going, then," Olette said. The duo stepped out of the house and made their way to Hayner's household.

oOo

When Olette and Pence got to Hayner's house, the place was in chaos as usual. Hayner's family was quite the opposite of Pence's family. They were disorganized and focused mainly on the physical. It was a testosterone-filled household, although more often than not it was Hayner's mother who wrestled her children into submission rather than their father. It was simply how she was raised. And she was also the one who opened the door, more often than not.

"Pence! Olette! Welcome, come on it. Sorry for the mess, and—Damn it, Peter, quit pulling your sister's hair!" The door was left open as Hayner's mom went to go take care of the situation that had unraveled. Pence and Olette entered the house, closing the door behind them.

"Uhm, just sit down on the couch, I'll go get Hayner," Jackie, Hayner's eldest brother said. Jackie walked towards the staircase and shouted. "Hayner, get your ass down, your friends are here!" There was a pause. After half a minute of no response, Jackie jogged up the stairs. More than likely to wrangle Hayner down.

It was quite odd, Olette always thought, about how the three of them got along. It was generally because of their mothers, who had known each other since elementary school. But even after all that nonsense the media calls puberty, they still managed to remain best friends. (Even though Olette was quite murderous when she was on that time of the month.) For whatever reason there may be, the trio stuck together like glue. Hayner was the well-known schemer, and Olette was the realist, with Pence acting as the mediator between the two. With their personalities combined, they had their own little symbiosis.

Olette had been wondering, though. Dabbling in thoughts she shouldn't, and ideas that weren't safe. Ideas she'd never announce aloud, especially to her friends. Lately, Olette had wondered what it would be like if someone had just DIED. Although she was the realist, she was bored. Tired of the same mundane routine. She, however, contributed her rather murderous imagination as of late to watching too many horror movies. All the same, the summer festival was a godsend from the lather-rinse-repeat lifestyle that most of the Twilight Town residents lived.

"Hey, Olette. You're spacing out again." Pence shook Olette by the shoulder and she looked up, rather shocked.

"Oh, sorry Pence. I…didn't sleep much last night. Was way too excited," Olette replied, with a smile on her face. Olette looked up at the staircase, hearing Hayner's familiar footsteps.

"Told you so," Jackie said to his brother. Hayner frowned at his brother, as they both reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Why do I have to leave earlier than all of you?" Hayner crossed his arms, still frowning.

"Because, you're going to hang out with your friends beforehand, aren't you?" Jackie had a grin on his face and his arms were also crossed.

"Yeah yeah…Alright then! Hey Pence and Olette, you guys ready?" The two addressed nodded.

"You know it!" Pence said in reply.

"Alright boys, let's get going, then!" Olette grinned, and the three friends stepped outside, eager for the adventures that they might participate in during the festival.

**CHAPTER 2: END**


End file.
